


Crowd Surfing

by sarcasmsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmsweetie/pseuds/sarcasmsweetie
Summary: It's the start of the quidditch season and captain James Potter needs to make sure his good luck charm is at the ready.





	Crowd Surfing

James spun his broom in his hand, recognizing every curve and bump as if it were his own limb. He and the rest of the team stood under the stands, waiting for Benji Fenwick to finish announcing the Ravenclaw team.

He turned to the people he trusted with his life. "Everyone remember the game plan?"

His teammates nodded in unison before they yelled, "Win!" James gave a curt nod, knowing that if today went as smoothly as practice, they'd have no problem.

"Mount up, everyone. It's time." Days like this were the days James lived for. Sun out with a slight breeze keeping it from getting too hot with stands filled to the brim and a sea of Gryffindor colors reminding him he cannot fail.

Once settled on his broom, Fenwick started calling off his players, starting with the keeper, going on to the beaters, then chases, ending with the seeker. James was the first chaser called and he reveled in the roar of the crowd. Whether it be cheers or boos, it didn't matter. Noise was noise and it drove him to perform.

He shut up into the air and followed his teammates in the lap around the pitch, scanning the crowd as he did so. Every match, he told himself he wasn't looking for her - just simply seeing who made it out. But every match, he knew he was lying to himself. Ever since he was put on the team, there has always been a little ball of anxiety caught in his throat that only faded once he found her. Even if she wasn't paying attention to a single thing during the match, her presence alone soothed his nerves and helped him focus.

Usually she sits near the Marauders so she could have a familiar face in an unfamiliar game, but he couldn't find her there. Didn't she come? It's the first match of the season! Their last first match, actually.

That pesky little ball started to grow as he continued on his lap, passing the halfway mark of the pitch. His eyes scanned the sea of red and gold, silently cursing her hair. Must she blend in so well with the rest of the house? Couldn't she just sit in the same spot every time with purple hair, making it easier for him? No, of course it's never easy when it comes to her. Hadn't he learned that yet?

He caught sight of some movement up ahead near the end of the Gryffindor stands. Lily Evans emerged from the stairs, looking slightly out of breath as she scanned the crowds. She made her way to the saved spot her old dorm mates saved for her and as she sat down, that ball of anxiety disappeared instantly.

Now that his lap ended, he moved to his spot in the center of the pitch, facing the Ravenclaw captain. Robbie Davies held his hand out, looking smug.

"Ready to lose, Potter?" James returned the smug look with a smirk of his own as he shook Davies' hand, thinking of wild red hair and blazing green eyes.

"Never."


End file.
